Total Drama Back To The Island
by DeCode232
Summary: Chris is bring back 12 Old Campers and bring on 12 Newbies to return to the Island for Drama who will win who will lose and who will die before the season is out? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA BACK TO THE ISLAND! I truly only own my oc everything else belongs to their rightful owners. APPS CLOSED!
1. App form

**Okay so what I'm doing with my brother and sister is total a side bet this is what I wanted to do but this file got deleted... Sadly I hate it I'm stuck using my little brother's computer until the people from rent a center or whatever it is sends me a new cord because my cord and my computer bag 'was not sent with my computer' load of bull if you ask me anyway enough about my real world problems... Okay pm me or leave your character in a review here is your form I will need 6 girls and 5 guys (I'm using my oc) Anyway here is the form. :P Have fun and be creative.**

** Form For Oc**

Full Name:(Middle name can be included if wanted)

Nicknames:

Family: (I guess they can be related to the TD cast but only if they are not a complete version like if Heather is the queen of mean then Heather could have a family member that is (enter royal title here) of niceness or something :P)

Age:

Gender:

Past/Bio:

Every day Wear:

Formal Wear:  
Sleep Wear:

Swim Wear:  
Hair style/Color:  
Eye Color:

Personality:

Catchphrase/Quote: (Ah my favorite saying/Catchphrase from TD is in TDWT with Noah's 'Life why do you hate me so?' I love Noah my favorite Character)

Friends:

Enemies:

Romance?:

If yes what type of person?:

Fears:  
Weaknesses:  
Strengths:

Likes:

Hobbies:  
Dislikes:

Themes: (I wanna know what song(s) suit them the most)  
Anything missing?: (If anything from the form is missing or you want to add something to this part of the form feel free to I want your characters to be well developed even if they kicked off early I still want them to have a great chapter)

** 1-10 part if anything is missing add it please**

Charm: (I mean come on how cute is the character)

Strength: (How strong is the person)

Speed:

Endurance: (Is that the same thing as speed if so please don't throw things at me!)

Temper: (If this is very low I shall go crap my pants -Trembles-)

Smartness: (Come on how smart are they?)

Sneaky?: (How good are they at being sneaky)

Anything in the scales missing?:

** Now here is my oc**

Full Name:Alexander Charles Oliver Harrison James Robin

Nicknames:Alec,Eagle eye,Snake

Family:Charles Robin(Father),Oliver Robin(Older brother),Alice Robin(Mother),May Robin(Older sister),Jay Robin(Younger brother),Rose Robin(Younger sister)

Age:16

Gender:Male

Past/Bio:He hates talking about his past but if you must know his family died when he was 5 so his younger brother was 2 and younger sister was 3 and older sister was 6 and older brother 8 that all you'll get and don't ask about his past because you will mostly likely get told to go **** yourself,he still has nightmares about his past.

Every day Wear:A White tee shirt and dark blue jeans white sneakers,Wolf necklace,black jacket and blue wrist watch.

Formal Wear:White dress shirt and black dress pants  
Sleep Wear:Black muscle shirt and brown pants sometimes just black boxers

Swim Wear:White swim trunks with a blue dragon  
Hair style/Color:Sorta messy back is down to mid neck and front is side swept and the color is sand brown and dark red tips  
Eye Color:Gray

Personality:At first you see:Mean,Cold,Quiet but once you get to know him he is:Funny,Caring,Smart,Clever,Cunning,Witty,Loyal, Friendly,Kind,Caring,Headstrong,Hotheaded,Stubborn,Risk taker, Listener

Catchphrase/Quote:He has a lot but his most use one Home is where the heart is

Friends:None but if anyone can break past his act of coldness to find the true him they are friends to him (If you want him as a friend later on in the fan fiction put him down but add Later on)

Enemies:Happy to make some and will not think twice to.

Romance?:Yea sure whatever

If yes what type of person?:Don't matter just got to love him for him.

Fears:Fire,Facing his past  
Weaknesses:Fire,His hotheadedness and headstrong personality  
Strengths:Climbing,Swimming,Running

Likes:Being alone,Running though the woods,Climbing,feeling free

Hobbies:Hanging upside down from things,Being alone  
Dislikes:Being around big groups,being tied down

Themes:I will not bow (Breaking Benjamin),Friends Forever(Vitamin C)  
Anything missing?: (If anything from the form is missing or you want to add something to this part of the form feel free to I want your characters to be well developed even if they kicked off early I still want them to have a great chapter)

** 1-10 part if anything is missing add it please**

Charm:6

Strength:5

Speed: 8

Endurance:7

Temper:5

Smartness:9

Sneaky:9

Anything in the scales missing?:


	2. Horror Movie part 1

**Like I said I only own my oc the other characters belong to their rightful owner. Also I adding some themes to Alec's themes he now has I'm on my way (Phil Collins),Get off my back(Spirit),You can't take me (I thinking thats a Spirit song I could be wrong)**

-On the Docks of a familiar Island (Forgot its name XD someone shoot me Jk)-

We see Chris and he has a big smile on his face. "WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA BACK TO THE ISLAND!"Chris said loudly. "We are taking 13 old campers back to where it started and 11 new campers to where their nightmares will begin but let me introduce the returning campers she's the queen of mean herself Heather!"Chris said as Heather walked off the boat. "Next is the craziest one in the show IZZY!"Chris said as Izzy swung from a vine and onto the dock. "Next is the cranky CIT Courtney."Chris said and Courtney walked off the boat. "This is not in my contract!"Courtney stated harshly. "New contracts remember."Chris stated with a fake smile. "Next is the one who slapped Heather's tooth out LeShawna."Chris said and LeShawna walked off the boat with no words but was annoyed at being back here. "Next is Scarlet."Chris said and Scarlet just walked off the boat and to the other end of the dock. "Next is Dawn!"Chris said and Dawn walked off the boat. "Now onto the returning dudes first off is Alejandro!"Chris said and Alejandro walked over to Heather and smiled at her. "Next is Trent!"Chris said and Trent walked off the boat. "Next is Duncan!"Chris said. "Also we have Brick and Scott!"Chris said. "And finally B,Sam and Lighting."Chris said. "And now onto the newbies!"Chris said with a smirk. "First up is Robin!"Chris said as a boy with black hair that comes down to his eyebrows but looks like he just woke up wearing a blue hoodie which is always unzipped and a white t-shirt with a design of a blue bird flying in a flock of black birds and normal jeans and black converse walked off a boat. "Hello sister."The boy said coldly looking at Heather. "Robin what are you doing here!"Heather spat. "Mother and Father thought you and I could use some bonding time."The boy named Robin said.

"Next we have Anastayia."Chris said as a girl with her hair on the left side of her head she has long bright fire truck red dyed hair with black dyed tips and roots. On the right side it is cut very short and dyed black. She wore a crimson colored button up short sleeved shirt with the first few buttons undone showing off her cleavage along with long spiked bracelets on either wrist and black short shorts with red knee high converse with black shoe strings attached to them with a Playboy Bunny on the side of them. "Hello everyone."She said (I do not know Russians so imagine she has a accent or I'm just gonna get confused and I hate being confused...)

"Next up is Brendan!"Chris said a boy with black hair that reaches down his neck wearing a Black t-shirt with a red 'X' design, blue jeans and white sneakers walked off the boat. "Hello."He said.

"Next is Faith!"Chris said as a girl with hair that is auburn color, got a wave to it and is roughly a little past shoulder length wearing a high waist jean shorts, a white tank top that has a small v-neck and black flip flops, with a dark shade of red lipstick walked off the boat.

"Next is Michiko!"Chris said and a girl with black and is short,up to her chain,it flows out,and has red ribbons between her hair wearing a blue sailor seifuku with a red pointy-tailed bow.

"Also we have Blaire!"Chris said as a girl with copper red hair that's around shoulder length and her bangs pinned back wearing a grey circle skirt, a beige crop top, brown combat boots, and a military green jacket.

"Next we have Camilla!"Chris said as a girl with caramel blonde hair that's in two loose braids wearing a tie dyed crop top, faded jean shorts, and black van shoes walked off the boat.

"Next up is Carla."Chris said as a girl with Short, Slightly Wavy Pale Blonde wearing a Light Pink T-Shirt, Sleeveless White Hoodie Jacket, Light Blue Jean Skirt, White Leggings, Light Pink Converse High Tops. The Outfit is finish with Black Beanie and Sliver Bracelet.

"Next up we have Nate!"Chris said as a boy with Brown hair in the style of Chris' hair style wearing a Black Bennie, black driving gloves, Grey jacket with a black t-shirt, blue pants and black shoes, and sunglasses walked off the boat. "Finally of the newbies is Alexander!"Chris said. "Call me Alec first one to call me Alexander dies."A boy with hair that in the back went down to mid neck and was messy the front was side swept the color was sand brown with dark red tips wearing a white tee shirt and dark blue jeans white sneakers,wolf necklace,black jacket, and blue wrist watch said coldly. "Okay so returning pains and new pains first thing first teams."Chris said. "Blaire,Camilla,Heather,Carla,Dawn,Courtney, Scott,Trent,Duncan,Brendan,Robin and Alec you guys are now and until the merge the Midnight Ravens."Chris said. "The rest of you B,Sam,Lighting,Michiko,Noah,Anastayia,Nate,Scarlet,Izzy,Faith, Alejandro and Brick you are now the Hooting Owls."Chris said. "Um Chris where the hell did you come up with these names?"Alec asked coldly. "None of your business!"Chris said annoyed. "Whatever Chris whats the flipping challenge I'd like to get on with my life sometime today."Alec said. "Fine it was going to be easy but know its a horror movie Challenge last person standing wins there team immunity."Chris said with a smirk. "H-h-horror M-m-movie?"Carla asked sacredly. "Yes Horror Movie it was that or you play a boring game of hunting."Chris said. "Chris how about this I will go a full two rounds with anyone you pick be it constant or non constant even a animal but then again your a scared little baby who needs to hide behind challenges that most of us may have fears to."Alec said his hot headed side showing a bit.

**Well have to finish crying my eyes out over the death of my kitten Nugget and then get to bed.**


	3. Horror Movie part 2

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 2 and about my kitten yeah I gonna miss my little pal but my mother told me that she is now up in heaven with my grandfather who had passed away on the 11/8/2013 and wanna know something funny about his death his favorite song was called 'The 8th of November' anyway I had this small little catapiller stuffed toy that my little pal (nugget) loved to lay on and well a few mintues before she died my dad was holding her I put that catapiller next to her then went up to bed and my father came in with the catapiller and told me Nugget had passed away but before she did she turned around and hugged my catapiller so I put that in the box she loved to lay in and put that box in the closet anyway enough about my sad and messed up life I only own Alec everything else belongs to their rightful owners lets start. Oh and I missed one song for Alec's theme its Standing outside the fire (by Grath Brooks?)**

-No one's P.O.V-

"Last time on Total Drama Back to the Island, new constants and old constants came back."Chris said. "I spilt them into teams and someone got on my nevres."Chris added as the tv showed Alec getting on Chris' nerves. "Who will win who will lose who will die trying find out right here right now on TOTAL DRAMA BACK TO THE ISLAND!"Chris yelled.

-No one's P.O.V-

"So we have to run from a killer great Chris who's the killer Chef?"Alec asked with annoyance. "Shut it or you get a one way ticket in the mode of transportation off the island the launch pad of shame."Chris said. "Whatever lets get this stupid challenge over with."Alec said. "Just shut it and ready set go!"Chris said and everyone ran off.

-With the Midnight Ravens-

As they where running they where also coming up with a plan. "We should split up and find different hiding places."Alec said. "S-s-split u-u-up?"Carla asked who was running a little bit behind Alec. "Yeah it be easier and if we lose we can vote of Robin."Heather said. "Hey I'm right here you know."Robin said as he was running behind Heather. "Just split up okay guys!"Alec said and then ran off into the woods Carla and Heather following him.

-With the hooting Owls-

"We should spilt up and go alone it will make it super hard for Chef to find us."Al said and ran off leaving the others to shrug and run off to find a hiding place.

-In the woods with Heather,Carla and Alec-

"Urg why couldn't you have picked a better hiding spot!"Heather complained and Alec whipped around glaring daggers at Her. "No one said you had to follow us you know and I hope you can climb."Alec said as he turned around to face a tree and then backed up atleast 5 ft and took a good run at the tree then jumped up grabbed onto a branch and swung into the tree then using his feet to hang onto the tree he held his hands towards Heather and Carla and then pulled them up into the tree just as they saw Chef walking down the path. "Damn Chris when I get my hands on him he'll be needing to tell the devil that Alec sent him."Alec muttered under his breath along with other graphic details on how Chris will die.

**Urg I'm gonna go cry now for how I can't think of a ending for this chapter so Hooting owls lost Izzy is gone now I must go cry about how sucky I am at chapters XD**


	4. The Maze of Pain part 1

** You know what I own and what I don't lets start. I give all Credit to CyanoticNightmare for the idea for the challenge.**

-No one's P.O.V-

"Last time on Total Drama Back To The Island the teams went on a crazy horror movie Challenge."Chris said. "Were Heather and Robin had a little family fight but the Hooting Owls lost and Izzy went bye bye!"Chris said as the tv showed Izzy standing on a big black X and Chris hitting a button and the launch pad sprung up sending Izzy away. "Haha bye bye Izzy see ya never!"Chris said. "So one camper down 11 more to go who will win who will lose who is gonna be scared out of their wits next will Alec get on my nerves just enough to be sent packing find out the answer to this and more on TOTAL DRAMA BACK TO THE ISLAND!"Chris said as mud came flying out of no where and it hitting the back of his head.

-At the cabins-

We see the two cabins and sleeping upside down from a small pole that sticked off the room was Alec. "WAKEY WAKEY PAIN AND CRYING!"Chris yelled in a mega phone and Alec opened one eye glaring at Chris. "The term is..."Alec started but was cut off by the others coming out of the cabins annoyed with Chris. "Why'd you have to wake me up I was getting my beauty sleep!"Heather said annoyed. "Ah suck it up if you wanted some beauty sleep you could of stayed home but then again a million dollars is hard to pass up."Alec said as he slid off the roof and landed with a thud on the ground. "Your one to talk I didn't know wolf necklaces where in style or right they are not because they are stupid dumb and idiotic only a idiot would wear one."Heather said. "Watch it Heather your getting on thin ice!"Alec said shooting daggers at Heather. "I mean what loser would give their child a wolf necklace."Heather said noticing she is getting on Alec's nerves. "Wanna know what 'loser' would my youngest sister would so you better cut it out or if we lose I promise you that you will be going home and if we win well I hope you like sharks and you know how to swim!"Alec said and then walked to the side of the Midnight Ravens' Cabin.

-Confessional Alec-

"How dare that royal pain call my parents and sister a loser."Alec said with fierceness in his eyes. "Urg why'd I sign up for this damn show!"Alec growled.

-Confessional Dawn-

"Alec is hard to read but I can tell he had a terrible past I wonder whats going on with him."Dawn stated.

-Confessional Robin-

"Wow the way Alec threaten Heather funny I wonder if he might need help keeping his little promise to Heather I did always want to throw her to sharks."

-Confessional Heather-

"That little brat he is so gone if we lose the next Challenge!"Heather said and made a cutting motion on her neck with her thumb.

-To The Challenge area-

"A giant maze?"Anastayia asked. "Yup but there is 3 catches to this maze."Chris said. "1. Your whole team must get to the exit to win. are gaint worms and bears and other um surpises and 3. There are short cuts that will either bring you back here or will bring you to the exit."Chris said. "Well I can lead us to the finish line because I was a CIT."Courtney said. "And so?"Blaire asked. "As long as we run into no s-s-sharks."Scott said scaredly. "Why?"Brenden asked. "Because Scott is scared of sharks every since Fang put him in that (enter name of that thing scott was in here)."Dawn said.

-With the Hooting Owls-

"Well we can't excatly spilt up."Anastayia said. "So what should we do?"Sam asked B just shrugged. "We could follow the other team to a point and then go a different way."Al said. "Let Sha- Lighting handle this."Lighting said. "Lighting will sha win it!"Lighting said. "That would work if the whole team did not have to cross."Noah said. "Well we could just judge the maze and then run."Scarlet said. "I don't care as long as we don't lose again."Michiko said. "I argee."Nate added. "READY SET AND A GO!"Chris yelled and everyone ran off.

-With the Midnight Ravens-

"Urg I swear if you guys move any slower!"Courtney said as the others were walking. "Well you heard Chris there is surpises and short cuts but we have to be carefully who knows what that sick twisted host called Chris put in this maze besides bears and gaint worms."Alec said in annoyance. "Yeah but do you want to lose?"Courtney asked. "Maybe I mean if we do at least we can vote either you or Heather out I just wish we could send two on the launch pad at a time."Alec said walking ahead but then stopped because he heard a growl. "Uh oh what was that sound?"Heather asked. "Maybe Chris is just trying to get on our nevres."Duncan said. "Or it could have been a bear."Courtney said. "Or a lion."Carla said. "Or a tiger."Trent added. "Lions,tigers and bears oh my."Alec said and walked towards the growling. "SHARK!"Scott yelled as they saw the shark but it was not just any shark it was FANG. "Oh boy I'm gonna have me some fish tonight."Alec said with a smile as he saw it going near his cowarding team. "HEY FANG PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YA OVER GROWN MINNOW!"Alec yelled as he threw a rock at Fang and Fang charged at him went to bite him but his tooth fell out of his mouth so Alec picked it up and smiled. "Hey Fang want the tooth want it want it go fetch it go boy."Alec said and threw the tooth as hard as he could and Fang ran after it. "How'd you do that?"Carla asked. "Easy Fang's tooth is like a dog's chew toy they are going to go after it if you throw it now lets go."Alec said.

-With the hooting owls-

"SHA LIGHTING IS GONNA WIN!"Lighting yelled and ran off. "Does he know this challenge we all have to get out of this maze to win?"Anastyia asked. "MA'AM I DON'T THINK SO MA'AM!"Brick yelled. "At ease solider."Anastyia said with a eye roll.

**Wow this is the biggest I ever written 3 and and over a little half in open office wow. Stay tune for part two of this because my brain has stopped working due to writing this and who do you think will lose and who do you think will get the boot.**


	5. The Maze of Pain part 2

**Sorry for not updating in a long time between a getting a new computer and it being a pain in the as- uh I mean neck to get its updates done and waiting for my Schedule to come so I can see what classes I have and in what order on what days because the school used to do a A day and B day but now we have days 1 – 6 and helping my parents and uncle and aunt with apartment work cursing 4 family members of mine because they are er (enter swear word rant here) I haven't gotten the time of day to update and not to mention having to read a book to get ready for school and well just spending a lot of time with my mother's dog Max who we all know will be leaving us soon he in human years is like 13 14 years old in human years so yeah that is going to be a big heart breaker when he dies I swear if he dies when school starts before I go to school I'm going to be crying all day because that dog is one hell of a dog he won't let nobody harm us. When I was younger my aunt left the water on inside the house I was sitting on the front porch with Max she bolted to get inside and Max thought she was going after me so Max nearly bit her nearly bit her instead he barked a warning. Well enough about me lets get this started. I only own Alec so I shall leave the rest of you to figure who owns what.**

-With the Midnight Ravens-

"A stupid shark and shark really!"Courtney muttered under her breath. "Sorry sweetie but Chris did say that there were surprises in this maze not daisies and roses so wake up and smell the pain."Alec said. (A/N is it just me or does he like to get on peoples nerves just to tick them of? I mean first he got on Chris' nerves now he is getting on Courtney's nerves). "Whatever."Courtney said. "Aw did someone not get enough sleep?"Alec said as Robin and Duncan snickered. "Go jump of a cliff."Courtney said. "I would but then who would annoy you and Chris?"Alec said as they came to two a split in the maze. "Left or Right?"Robin asked. "Left/Right."Alec and Courtney said at the same time. "I'm a CIT and I say Right!"Courtney said. "Yeah and I'm a flying monkey so I say Left!"Alec said in annoyance. "But right is the right way to go!"Courtney said. "Whatever but if we lose your going home!"Alec said and the others nodded.

-With the Hooting Owls-

The others ran to catch up with Lighting in case he made himself useful for once and he did soon they found themselves out of the maze and they cheered and soon came out the Midnight Ravens Courtney and Alec glaring at each other ready to rip each other apart at the drop of a hat. "AND THE HOOTING OWLS WIN!"Chris yelled. "Midnight Ravens see you at the campfire tonight."Chris said and everyone glared at Courtney.

-Camp fire-

"Okay so the people who are safe."Chris said. "Trent,Scott,Duncan."Chris said and threw them a marshmallow. "Blaire,Camilla,Heather,Dawn."Chris said and threw them each a marshmallow. "Carla,Brendan and Robin."Chris said and threw them each a marshmallow. "Now Alec,Courtney this is the final marshmallow of the evening Courtney if it was not for you want to go right your team could of won Alec if you where not fighting with Courtney and getting on her nerves she would of not fought with you and you guys might of won but the loser going home is..."Chris paused for a good five minutes. "Courtney your out."Chris said and threw the last marshmallow to Alec. "WHAT NOT FAIR I WAS A..."Courtney could not finish because she was launched into the air. "Who will win who will lose will who will Alec annoy next?"Chris asked the camera. "Stay tuned for the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA BACK TO THE ISLAND!"Chris yelled out.

**I know this must be short but I'm having a hard time right now be lucky I updated oh yes my updated will get slower the closer to September it gets because of school I nearly didn't pass the 7th grade so I will be studying more so I can pass.**


	6. Goodbye guys

**Code:Alright guys I will make this quick I'm leaving Fanfiction but it's not goodbye and as sure as hell it's not the end it just I'm leaving for a few reasons here they are**

**School Drama**

**Idiots who think they are high and mighty**

**Bullies as in those immature people who are still being mean to me.**

**So those are the main reasons I'm leaving I mean I may seem like a big tough girl online but offline I'm just this small little shell of a girl who can't fend for herself. The staff won't do anything about it no matter how many times I want go to them and it just makes it wrost because even if they get in trouble they lie and say I only did because I don't like them or I'm trying to get them in trouble well I'm not!**

**I'm considered the loser of my school**

**I'm the weirdo**

**The girl who can't speak up for herself**

**The girl who is just afraid of standing up for herself**

** Decode232 (Or just Code)**


End file.
